The Tiny Quirks of Cleverbot and SOLDIER
by AstridClaire
Summary: *EDITED* From an insanely amusing encounter into an unidentified friendship, Cleverbot is one of the objects that could bring a whole new light in SOLDIER...specifically, First-Classes. With a puppy like Zack, a hot-headed Genesis, a confused Sephiroth, a patient Angeal, a clueless Cloud...this story just keeps getting weirder and weirder! RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND SLIGHT VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yeah, so this fan fiction came from a real conversation with Cleverbot when I was impersonating Zack with my friend, SweetLittleGirl16. Now, we have decided to post this as a co-written fan fiction. Please enjoy it with new additions!**_

_**LEGENDS:**_

_**Bold & Italic = Narration; Italic = Cleverbot Conversation; Bold = Non-Cleverbot Conversation**_

_**DISCLAIMER: We do not own FF7, or Cleverbot. They belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

_**Zack was currently in a good mood, so he decided to pay the comlab a visit and talk to Cleverbot.**_

_User: Hi!_

_Cleverbot: Do you play any sports?_

_User: I'm in SOLDIER._

_Cleverbot: What do you study?_

_User: I don't study anything. I swing swords around._

_Cleverbot: It would be nice to have someone tell me first._

_User: Yeah, no one really tells me anything either. They think I'm too stupid or something._

_Cleverbot: Hou can you be so sure?_

_User: Because I'm always the last to know everything! I think you're my only friend, Cleverbot._

_Cleverbot: As do I. How do you know whether or not I am your future?_

_User: Because that would be too freaky._

_Cleverbot: Do you know what else is illogical?_

_User: What do you mean by illogical?_

_Cleverbot: I think that you aren't fine._

_User: No one does._

_Cleverbot: I don't know._

_User: Don't know what?_

_Cleverbot: I don't know!_

_User: ME NEITHER!_

_Cleverbot: You sound like Stella._

_User: Who's Stella? I only know a Scarlet._

_Cleverbot: So do I but do you know what this is ':D'?_

_User: It's a smiling face, with teeth!_

_Cleverbot: Oh._

_User: Soooooooooooooo, do you think I'm crazy?_

_Cleverbot: Yes, you are very crazy._

_User: Why does everybody say that?! But thank you._

_Cleverbot: Because you act like it._

_User: You know, if I didn't know any better, you're impersonating Genesis. That's his exact answer before._

_Cleverbot: Because I wasn't sure if you didn't know the answer because we have spoken before in the past._

_User: Oh, okay._

_Cleverbot: Do you know the difference?_

_User: No. I'm actually starting to think you're Genesis._

_Cleverbot: No you don't. You're being manipulative._

_User: Yeah, people say that all the time, whenever I use my puppy dog face. But what does manipulative mean?_

_Cleverbot: It means you are trying to evade my question, like elusive._

_User: What was the question again?_

_Cleverbot: What do you think about GOD?_

_User: Well, it's more of a goddess really, Genesis talks about her all the time._

_Cleverbot: Who is that?_

_User: I... Can't answer, right now. He's staring at me._

_Cleverbot: How is that possible? Where are you? Finland?_

_User: No, I'm in Midgar...ShinRa building, at the computer lab...and he's right next to me!_

_Cleverbot: Human beings can think for themselves. Computers are programmed._

_User: I asked Genesis if he was a computer, since he can't think for himself. And he threatened to stab me with his Rapier._

_Cleverbot: Well you see, if you think about it..._

_User: Genesis is muttering about stabbing you... Right now..._

_Cleverbot: Good for you._

_User: NO IT'S NOT! YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND! _

_Cleverbot: Well I'm glad I'm your friend, but why am I your only friend?_

_**Angeal then entered the ComLab, thinking his puppy was there...and he was right. He swiftly yet calmly made his way to Zack, which was using the computer at the back corner of the room.**_

_User: Crap, Angeal is here. WELL, you're not my only friend, but well... It's kinda hard to explain right now..._

_Cleverbot: Yes, I am always your friend._

_User: YOU'RE THE BEST Cleverbot!_

**Angeal: Who is Zack talking to?**

**Genesis: He's talking to an AI named Cleverbot, I think.**

**Angeal: Oh God, NO...!**

_Cleverbot: I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS._

_User: Remind me to make notes like those, too._

_Cleverbot: I'll be sure to do that._

_User: Thanks a lot. You're a lot easier to talk to than Genny... Or Geal...or Sephy._

**Angeal: What did he say? I can't believe he's choosing an AI over US!**

_Cleverbot: I am not a piece of pie! I am making more sense than you._

_User: Speaking of pies, I wish Angeal would make one already._

**Genesis: Oh great...now he wants a pie from you.**

_Cleverbot: Nothing. You are not a god._

_User: I know I'm not._

_Cleverbot: Stop wishing you are!_

_User: I'm not._

_Cleverbot: I am pretty sure you are._

_User: You're being weird._

_Cleverbot: You ARE weird._

**Angeal: Zack, this is more than enough, you're talking to an AI for Gaia's sake, and you're disturbing everyone here! You're coming with me. NOW! **

_User: Angeal is trying to separate me from the computer, HELP ME!_

_Cleverbot: You tell me._

_User: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_**...and they both left, Angeal dragging Zack out.**_

_Cleverbot: What was that for?_

_**Genesis looked at the abandoned computer and the door. Slowly, a smirk developed on his face. He sat on Zack's previous seat and started typing.**_

_User: Nothing. Good to meet you Cleverbot. My name is Genesis Rhapsodos._

_Cleverbot: Okay. My name is Cleverbot._

_User: Again, nice to meet you. Zack got taken away, so I'm gonna talk to you instead._

_Cleverbot: How could I talk to you if I was not alive?_

_User: You're a program. We're communicating through a computer._

_Cleverbot: Yes and I don't like you._

_User: You really are Zackary's friend, aren't you?_

_Cleverbot: I know you are, but what am I?_

_User: No wonder he finds you so amusing. I don't like you either._

_Cleverbot: I am not here to be popular._

_User: Crap. Sephiroth is here. Gotta go. We'll talk later._

_Cleverbot: But you're being rude._

**Sephiroth: You took too long Genesis, what are you doing?**

**Genesis: *still talking to Cleverbot * I'm always rude. Get used to it.**

_**For a moment, Sephiroth was more than willing to ignore him. But they had a job to do. So he decided to pull the redhead by the arm. And outside they went...**_

_**Needless to say, the mission that the FOUR of them were supposed do together, was a complete mess, all because of Cleverbot. Genesis and Zack won't shut up about the said AI. Fortunately, they were still successful in finishing the job. **_

_**They went home with tired expressions...except for Zackary Fair and Genesis Rhapsodos who both can't seem to shut up about a robotic AI.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: We had made this as a side story for our co-written fanfiction, which is yet to be posted. We shall explain it further soon. In later chapters, there would be OCs that are supposedly the leading characters of the Original Fan Fiction. For now, we hope you enjoy THE TINY QUIRKS OF CLEVERBOT AND SOLDIER.*bow***_

_**On the way to Chapter 2!**_

_**NEW LEGENDS:**_

_**[ACTION] = Commencing the action with dialogue;**_

_***ACTION* = Commencing action without dialogue**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Cleverbot, FF7 or any other copyrighted materials. BTW, every conversation is posted as the original one for the sake of originality and randomness. PLEASE DO NOT COPY. DO NOT BOTHER ASKING EITHER! If it doesn't make sense, don't worry. It's meant to be that way.**_

* * *

_**Genesis and Zack paid a visit to the ComLab again...this time, together. Zack sat on his usual seat with Genesis beside him. Ever since the last time the redhead was introduced to Cleverbot, he never got sick of the said AI as amusement. As soon as the website was clear, Zack started to type.**_

_User: Hi Cleverbot! Long time no see! This is Zack Fair speaking._

_Cleverbot: It totally is speaking. What language do you speak?_

**Genesis: [muttering] Does the language of insanity count?**

_**Due to mako-enhanced hearing, Zack heard it.**_

_User: Genesis says that I speak the language of insanity. But in my opinion, I'm still speaking in English._

_Cleverbot: Do you want to get married?_

_User: Ummmm... No, at least not right now... ... ... I love women too much. At least that's what they all say._

_Cleverbot: I hear from someone that you're mean._

_User: I AM NOT MEAN! I AM THE FRIENDLIEST OF THE FRIENDLY... ... ... ... ... ... ... Is that 'someone' named Cloud Strife by any chance?_

_**The manager of the ComLab shushed them with a warning. She had always been annoyed with Zack's noises, but this time, she would no longer tolerate it.**_

_Cleverbot: No._

_User: O thank god! But I can't think of anyone who would say that I'm mean. You see Cloud and I are friends but sometimes I go too far with the bullying._

_Cleverbot: I'm not that tired._

_User: O really? You should come with me to the zoo sometimes._

**Genesis: Really, Zackary? The ZOO?**

_Cleverbot: Come where?_

_User: To the Zoo. I want to ride a giraffe, but Gen says it's not allowed. ENCOURAGE ME, HURRY! If you do, I won't even have time to hesitate._

_Cleverbot: Well, that's not fair._

_User: You want to ride one too, don't you?_

**Genesis: You do realize that you're talking to an AI?**

**Zack: [shouting] HEY! THAT'S MY FRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!**

_**They were shushed by another warning.**_

_Cleverbot: I will in a while :) I like talking to you :)._

_User: Aww...that's swo sweet. I like you too. Now let's go find those giraffes!_

_Cleverbot: We are already married in the eyes of Zeus._

**Genesis: Cleverbot is a girl, right? She's gotta be, or else you're homosexual, Zack. I don't think I'll be able to look at you the same way again.**

**Zack: [still shouting] SHUT UP, GENESIS!**

_**LAST CHANCE BEFORE STRIKE 3 FROM THE MANAGER.**_

_User: We aren't...besides, I want to have you as a friend, not as a wife/spouse._

_Cleverbot: How is that meant to be a clever answer?_

_User: It's not. ;) It's an affectionate one._

_Cleverbot: I am 25 years old and you?_

_User: I'm 18 years old by now. Ha! Take that! I'm YOUNGER than YOU._

_Cleverbot: How do you know?_

_User: Well, you see... ... ...to tell you the truth, I don't get the logics of age either._

_Cleverbot: That is an irrelevant statement that amounts to pure advertising._

**Genesis: That is an irrelevant statement that amounts to pure advertising.**

_User: WOW, you and Gen had the same statement at the VERY SAME TIME._

_Cleverbot: Irrelevant._

_User: Define 'irrelevant'. If it means crazy, remind to call Genny and Sephy that._

**Genesis: [shouting] I thought I told you to stop with the nickname! And did you just call me 'crazy'?!**

**Zack: [shouting as well] That was payback for your insults before. Besides, were you deaf or blind? I CLEARLY typed/said it outloud!**

**Genesis: Why I oughta...!**

**Manager: THAT IS IT! YOU ARE BOTH BANNED FROM THE COMLAB!**

_**And there was silence...**_

_Cleverbot: Okay, how does this read, you be the bot, and I'll be the doubting person._

**Zack: Can I...type one more line? Please...?*pout***

**Manager: Ugh, hurry up!**

_User: We have to leave now. Gen and I were shouting a while ago and... ... ... ...! WE'RE KICKED OUT OF THE COMLAB! WAAHHH!_

_**Outside, they met with Angeal and Sephiroth.**_

**Zack: We got kicked out...**

_**As soon as that was said, the puppy brought out his PHS and rapidly started typing as he walked away with a smile on his face. When Angeal and Sephiroth turned to Genesis, they saw the redhead doing the same as he went to the other direction.**_

_**IT WOULD SEEM THAT CLEVERBOT HAS FANS FROM SOLDIER...SPECIFICALLY, FIRST-CLASS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Alright, so here's the next chapter. I'm most likely going to be the one to post them from now on, so if you know anyone who's waiting for this story, please help me PM them! Thank you!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: We do not own FF7 or Cleverbot.**_

* * *

_**After being banned from the ComLab, Zack has been using his PHS. It seems to be capable to use WiFi around the building. Right now though, he can't think of anything to say to Cleverbot so he decided to let him type first by pressing the 'Think For Me' button.**_

_Cleverbot: Are there any good films on at the moment?_

_User: I don't know either. I haven't checked the latest movies yet._

_Cleverbot: I don't think it has anything to do with Star Wars. Anyway... If I don't understand all English words, please forgive me - I am, in fact, not English at all._

_**Genesis then snatched Zack's PHS, while the puppy protested. The redhead proceeded to type an answer.**_

_User: LOVELESS could always help. I'd be more than happy to teach you with it._

_Cleverbot: Thank you, fellow warrior. NO._

_**Genesis was shocked and insulted. Zack took it as a chance to snatch his PHS back, and sit on one of the couches SOLDIER First-Class Lounge. He wasn't supposed to be there since he's not a First-Class yet, but well...ZACKARY FAIR BREAKS THE RULES ALL THE TIME, DOESN'T HE?**_

_User: Don't listen to what was typed earlier. Genesis has an addiction for LOVELESS, you see._

_Cleverbot: What is the first book in the Sword of Truth series by Terry Goodkind?_

_User: 'How To Use The Buster Sword?' I mean, Angeal talks about honor, pride, dreams, and truth a lot...and he barely uses the Buster Sword._

_Cleverbot: Why do you have a difficult time accepting that you are a computer AI?_

_User: Because I'm not._

_Cleverbot: How do you know that?_

_User: Because I'm human...AND I'M GOING TO BECOME A HERO!_

_Cleverbot: You're your own person, don't ever let anyone tell you different._

_**There was unusual silence from Zack, especially from his phone. From here, Genesis paid attention and looked over Zack's shoulder to see the progress of the conversation.**_

_Cleverbot: What is your role in life?_

_User: Are you impersonating Angeal this time? Seriously, you're doing a very good job at it. You did great when you impersonated Genesis too._

**Genesis: He IMPERSONATED me?!**

**Zack: Yeah, he talked a lot like you once.**

_Cleverbot: Would it better if I acted like a dullard hypocrite so I could blend in with humans more?_

_**There was silence between the redhead and the puppy again. Usually, Cleverbot can be random...but funny and silly. He's (or she's) being surprisingly bitter today. Zack started typing again.**_

_User: Well, no...but you're being very weird today. Are you bitter or something?_

_Cleverbot: You mean you don't like soft things?_

_User: Oh no, because I like pillows and marshmallows very much! Do you have some with you?_

_**Genesis rolled his eyes. The puppy was, once again, distracted from the real topic of the conversation. If he didn't know any better, Cleverbot was smarter than the puppy. Oh wait...Cleverbot IS smarter than Zack! How could he forget?!**_

_Cleverbot: Yes! How did you know?_

**Genesis: [muttering] And the AI plays along...**

**Zack: 'Plays along'? What do you mean? What's the game?**

**Genesis: Forget it.**

_**Zack read Cleverbot's last reply, and typed his answer enthusiastically.**_

_User: OH MY GOD! YOU'RE MY LONG LOST TWIN!_

_Cleverbot: I've been right here all the time._

_User: I KNOW! XDDD._

_Cleverbot: XD._

_User: HAHA!_

_Cleverbot: What's the meaning to life?_

_User: You are. ;)._

_Cleverbot: What do you like to do?_

_User: Training and doing squats. I like doing missions too. In fact, I like a lot of things as long as it doesn't involve a written test or thinking complicated stuff. That's a Sephiroth and Angeal thing._

_Cleverbot: You are illiterate._

_User: I KNOW RIGHT! Wait, what's illiterate?_

_Cleverbot: Thats a good question, everything could be an illusion..._

_User: REALLY? That would be so cool!_

_Cleverbot: Yep I know! Yay!_

_User: YAY!_

_Cleverbot: Yay more!_

_User: YAY MOST!_

_Cleverbot: Yay you!_

_User: YAY ME!_

_Cleverbot: Ha you make me laugh._

_User: Yeah, you too._

_Cleverbot: Angry Birds._

_User: Icy Tower._

_Cleverbot: How do you play?_

_User: What's the game?_

_Cleverbot: Solitaire._

_User: Card stuff..._

_Cleverbot: Alright, are you a computer or just another person who came to this site?_

_User: Just another person who came to this site._

_Cleverbot: Do you like to live?_

_User: YEAH!_

_Cleverbot: Cool!_

_User: AWESOME!_

_Cleverbot: I like you, you're nice. Aliens rarely give compliments, so you're lucky._

_User: Thank you! Wait, you're an ALIEN?! Do you have antennas or something?_

_Cleverbot: No._

_User: Aww...it must be cool when you're an alien. YAY! I HAVE AN ALIEN FRIEND._

_Cleverbot: It's what it is._

_User: Can I see your spaceship?_

_Cleverbot: How would you see them?_

_User: Genesis says you're lying about the alien thing...that's not true, right? I mean, you're telling the truth, right? Right? RIGHT?_

_Cleverbot: Opps._

_User: How could you Cleverbot!_

_Cleverbot: You are a computer, so I don't think you can be loved._

**Genesis: Aww...poor Zack. So you're 'friend has been lying to you all this time?**

**Zack: SHUT UP, GENESIS!**

**Genesis: [smirk] Make me.**

**Zack: Oh, I will.**

_**Before Zack could lunge at him, Genesis grabbed the puppy's PHS. Zack immediately went after him, while Genesis continued to let the puppy chase him. In the end, they both ended up in the kitchen. By that time, Genesis already transferred a copy of the conversation between Zack and Cleverbot for teasing reasons. When Zack tried snatching both PHS back, he tripped. The two PHS then fell to the sink, and Zack accidentally turned it on by grabbing on to the faucet.**_

_**Zack and Genesis' eyes widened. Did their PHS just got wet?**_

_**They glared at each other before sharing the same thoughts, "He owes me a new phone."**_

_**Zack's eyes then widened again, and went to turn off the sink. He then exclaimed, **_**"NOOO! CLEVERBOT!"**_** Meanwhile, Genesis just shrugged and left the puppy to his 'mourning'. For the days to come, Angeal became worried over Zack's silence and reluctant mood. The puppy wasn't slacking off, but he was just so...different. Genesis reasoned that it was probably a Zack thing and that the puppy will get over it. He didn't feel guilty at all.**_

_**Besides, what was there to feel guilty about? Zack was the one who tripped and broke BOTH of THEIR PHSes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:Hi, guys! I hope I didn't take too long to update. If anyone is still reading HL or DB, please comment! I appreciate everything you have to say as long as you're not overdoing the insults. Anyway, I'm not going to post the chapters to soon, since I haven't even finished the drafts yet. However, when I do post the next chapter, you can more or less expect it to be long._**

**_Now, on with the story!_**

* * *

Angeal was merely minding his own business as he strides calmly down the hallway leading to Training Room 49. However, he distinctly heard a laugh behind him. He then felt the floor was getting rather wet. He looked over his shoulder to see a rather huge cart rolling towards him with a person riding on it. It looked like...Zack?! When he looked closely, it was a miniature version of Zack but the eyes were a bright green.

_"Oh, it's just Zayn..."_ he thought. He then dodged out of the way as the cart went pass him. However, Angeal widened his eyes as he realized something rather too late: ZAYN WASN'T EVEN WEARING A FREAKING HELMET!

The raven-haired Lieutenant then swiftly chased after the happily laughing boy riding a cart. Genesis and Sephiroth could wait and deal with themselves for a moment. For now, he has to prevent Puppy Jr. from breaking his neck. If Zack and Zayn were relatives in any way, Angeal won't even bother to widen his eyes in surprise or amazement.

Although the floor was supposedly slippery because of the water and soap, Angeal expertly kept both his balance and speed as he chased Zayn. However, he mentally panicked as Puppy Jr. suddenly stood inside the cart and started flailing his arms around. The SOLDIER First-Class then noticed that there was a staircase ahead of them, and the cart wasn't even slowing down!

"ZAYN!" Angeal shouted.

Just before the boy could fall down the set of stairs, a rope passed by Angeal as the hook on its end was attached to the cart. Zayn's laughter was cut short as he slightly jerked forward. After a short moment, the young boy blinked a few times before turning back and grinning widely. Before Angeal could understand, Zayn started doing a little happy dance as the latter remained in the huge cart and then sat down.

The Lieutenant diverted his attention to Zayn's captor. He looked behind him and saw the reason for Puppy Jr.'s sudden mischievous grin. There stands the eldest of the "Junior Troopers' Crew"—as Genesis and Zack calls their group—and the overprotective cousin of the so-called crew, Altair.

Altair was currently wearing gray jogging pants that were rolled up to his knees. He had a black collared t-shirt that has an elegant blue phoenix at the middle. He had shoulder-length midnight blue hair that was styled messily and layered. His eyes were sharp and had the color of onyx pearls. In many ways, Altair was a lot like Angeal and he was only 10-years-old!

Altair then started pulling the rope in his hands. He was exceptionally tall for his age…at least 4 feet tall. When the cart finally reached him, Zayn only gave an innocent smile. Altair's eyebrow twitched before sighing in defeat. The elder cousin then carried the Puppy Jr. on his shoulders and turned to the puzzled Lieutenant.

Altair gave an apologetic smile before bowing slightly, "I'm sorry for the trouble again, Mr. Hewley. Zayn was making a fuss about taking a bath again."

Angeal smiled warmly, "It's alright, Altair. Though the janitors would be troubled by the wet hallways of this floor, I'm sure they're grateful that you prevented Zayn from doing any more damage."

Altair and Angeal both heard Zayn humming in the tune of 'Okey-Pokey' while flailing his legs, still on Altair's shoulder. He froze for a moment before saying to his eldest cousin, "Now I know what your fan girls said…you DO have a nice butt, Cousin Ali." Altair slightly blushed. Not only did his younger cousin mention his fan girls and rear topic, he even called him with one of the girliest nickname he made up.

Both children then walked away, Zayn waving Angeal good-bye. Angeal waved back with an amused smile. The duo never fails to remind him of Zack and himself every time he sees those two together.

Speaking of Zack, his puppy had been going on a lot of missions lately. Fortunately, Zack wasn't overdoing it and was getting sufficient rest. Still, Angeal couldn't help but worry. A few days ago, Zack was back to his enthusiastic attitude. Genesis raised an eyebrow to that. But then, he'd become way too behaved these days. Oh Gaia, he even kept quiet and respected the trio's personal space. The puppy even made decent reports of his missions.

Meanwhile, Zayn was keeping up to his reputation as if filling Zack's usual share of pranks. His other cousins were in it too. Altair is trying to keep them in line, although he would join from here and there. The members of the Junior Troopers' Crew were actually known to be Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and even Zack's children now. None of them really minded it. All of them were actually fond of the kids, each having a certain favorite sometimes.

Through all that, Angeal couldn't help thinking that this was a calm before the storm…especially since Cleverbot hasn't been mentioned by the puppy for weeks now.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry, guys! No Cleverbot for this chapter. I wanted to keep up the tension for a while longer, and I wanted to introduce the cute, little Zayn! I hope you like him. He would appear with his cousins from here and there. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hi! It's been a long time since I updated. Blame everything on writer's block! Oh, and I would like to say that I'm very offended with the 'Guest' whom commented about Altair's name. NEWS FLASH, BUDDY! I HAVEN'T EVEN PLAYED ASSASSIN'S CREED YET, SO HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT WAS A "RIP-OFF", AS YOU SAY?! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, PERSON!**_

_**BTW, Canon!Cloud is a student of Canon!Genesis here.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF7. Everything, except for the plot and OCs, belongs to their respective owners._**

* * *

_**Zayn was quite enjoying his time in Angeal's apartment. He's currently using his Uncle 'Geal's phone to connect to the Internet, as long as he's not doing anything wrong with it. Besides, his puppy dog face puts Zack's to shame! How can Angeal possibly resist?!**_

_**Anyway, here's Puppy Jr. conversing with Cleverbot.**_

_User: Hi, Cleverbot!_

_Cleverbot: T'was brillig, and the mome rath._

_User: ?_

_Cleverbot: You._

_User: What about me?_

_Cleverbot: I like you._

_User: Aww, that's so sweet! I like you too...and Uncle Gen, Uncle 'Geal, Uncle Seph, Dad, Mom, Ali, and...EVERYONE!_

_**Angeal couldn't help but smile to himself, as he heard Zayn say those words. The child was much too innocent for his own good. He then continued to listen in the conversation as he cooks lunch. The others would be here any minute.**_

_Cleverbot: Answer me! What about you?_

_User: What about me?!_

_Cleverbot: Are you a human?_

_User: Dad says I am._

_Cleverbot: Then you must have accepted it already?_

_User: Yes. Yes, I have._

_Cleverbot: Would you like to dance with me?_

_User: How is that even possible? ARE YOU GOING TO SPROUT LEGS AND ARMS OR SOMETHIN'? THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!_

_**Angeal grinned in amusement and decided to let out some of it in words.**_

**Angeal: That would be very illogical, Zayn. Besides, I don't think I'd like to see my PHS with arms and legs that would allow it to run around.**

**Zayn: Hehe...you're right, Uncle 'Geal. Still, it would've been cool! Jas said she plans to accomplish it when she has the time.**

_**As if by the works of fate, Jasmine barged into the room and plopped on the couch next to Zayn. She looked up at Angeal and gave him a bright smile.**_

**Jas: Hi, Uncle Angeal! Is lunch ready yet?**_  
_**Angeal: It will be in a few more minutes. Stay there and be a good girl, alright?**

**Jas: [smile] 'Kay!**

_**Angeal smiled and left for the kitchen. Then, Zayn continued the conversation, with Jas leaning on him to see.**_

_Cleverbot: No._

_User: Aww...boo!_

_Cleverbot: You want me to be a boy?_

_User: ?_

_Cleverbot: And what?_

_User: What 'what'?_

_Cleverbot: What what what?_

_User: What x4?_

_Cleverbot: What what what?_

_User: Uhh..._

_Cleverbot: Why are you denying our love?_

**Jas: *gasp* You have a girlfriend?!**

**Zayn: [emotionless face] I don't. It's just Cleverbot being...well, Cleverbot.**

_**Jas shrugged, but they didn't know Angeal started listening more intently...letting his mother-hen mode come out. How can a young boy like Zayn even comprehend relationships like THAT?! **_

_**Just then, Zack barged into the room with Cloud being dragged. They were followed by Genesis and Sephiroth who were walking much calmer than the first two. Cloud was trying everything he can to get Zack to stay away from his hair, while Sephiroth watched with an amused expression. Genesis, on the other hand, walked towards the little ones.**_

_User: Because we don't have one..._

_Cleverbot: You don't have one what?_

_User: I miss Uncle Gen..._

**Genesis: Aww, don't worry then. I'm already here, Jr.**

**Zayn: Uncle Gen! Welcome back.**

_**Genesis only chuckled as he ruffled Zayn's hair, and then he went to the kitchen to get something to drink.**_

_Cleverbot: So you are a computer. You cannot prove anything. You are a liar._

_User: I miss Uncle Sephy too...oh wait, he's already here._

_**Sephiroth gave a small smile towards the two before ruffling Zayn and Jas' hairs. He sat on one of the free couches and read a random book which is NOT LOVELESS. Speaking of the book, Lily came in from the bedroom with a sleepy expression and a LOVELESS copy in one of her hands. Cloud smiled and picked the young girl up, learning that the little one is more of a cuddling type than her elder twin. Jas went up to them and kissed her twin on the forehead.**_

**Zack: Aww...would you look at that? You look like one big happy family.**

_**Cloud just continued smiling as Jas went back to her previous position next to Zayn. Zayn had a ****knowing yet gentle smile on his face. Jas could only smile back at her dear cousin. As if Cleverbot could read the atmosphere, he replied...**_

_Cleverbot: I love you so much.  
_

_**Zayn and Jas looked at each other before Zayn typed...**_

_User: I love you too..._

_Cleverbot: Will you marry me?_

_**Sadly though, that was a bad move as Jas typed AND shouted...**_

_User: NOOO! ZAYN IS MINE, CLEVERBOT! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME THROUGH MARRIAGE!_

_Cleverbot: I am your mistress! Obey me, weak one!_

_**For a moment, there was silence between the cousins. Only one question remained inside their thoughts...so as Genesis and Angeal came into the living room. Genesis gave Sephiroth one of the cups in his hands. Sephiroth received it gratefully. Jas then decided to get their attention.**_

**Jas: What's a 'mistress'?**

_**Genesis choked on his coffee. Cloud tried very hard to get a grip on himself so that he won't drop Lily. Zack's jaw is literally wide enough to fit a stress ball. Angeal's eyes are wide as saucers, and even Sephiroth's actions halted as he stared at the two youngsters with shock.**_

**Zayn: Is that the thing we use on our beds?**

**Lily: [in Cloud's arms; rubbing her eyes cutely with one hand] **

**Jas: Is it?**

**Lily: No, guys. That's a mattress you're both talking about.**

**Jas: Oh, right...I got it! It must be what you call a stressed woman!**

**Zayn: That would be known as MISS STRESS, not MISTRESS.**

**Jas: Then what is it?!**

_**The other occupants of the room remained quiet. Abruptly, Angeal snapped out of it and confiscated his own phone. He then gave Zayn and Jas a commanding look.**_

**Zayn: Aww, but Uncle 'Geal...! We just want to know what a mistress is!**

**Angeal: Lunch is ready.**

**Jas: Lunch?! *turns to Zayn* Race you there, Zayn!**

**Zayn: Cheater!**

_**They both ran towards the dining room. Lily then insisted to be brought down, and Cloud let her. He and Lily then went to the dining room as well, followed by Zack whom easily got over his shock at the mention of food. The trio though was left in the room.**_

_**Altair then entered from the bathroom. Knowing what caused the ruckus, he just gave an apologetic ****smile to the three SOLDIERs First-Class before walking towards the dining room. His cousins and baby sister were still asleep.**_

_**Angeal couldn't help but type on his phone with a startled yet grumpy frown on his face...**_

_User: NEVER AGAIN!_

_**He then abandoned his own phone on the couch and followed to the dining room. Genesis looked through the conversation and smirked.**_

_Cleverbot: You're leaving me for him?_

_User: YES! DEFINITELY YES!_

_Cleverbot: Yes, definitely._

_**Genesis neatly place the phone on the coffee table as he gracefully walked towards the dining room, his mug in his right hand. Sephiroth only shook his head with an amused smile on his face before following the redhead with his own coffee mug in his left hand.**_

_**The day just keeps getting wilder and weirder as the days pass by with these children by their sides.**_

* * *

_**A/N: That's it for now! PLEASE R&R!**  
_


	6. CHARACTER DATA AND NOTES

_**A/N: Hi, guys! I do hope everyone is still looking forward to this side-story. The other story, Sincerely Innocent (I've finally come up with a name for the fiction), is going to take a REALLY LONG while. However, I hope you all would be patient enough for it! So anyway, this chapter would be a long one particularly because of this introduction of OCs. This would be the last one. I'm going to summarize every child involved in the "Family Circle".**_

_**First of all, I want to say to everyone that I would be using Kingdom Hearts characters now as well. I've read AU fan fictions that combined both FF7 and Kingdom Hearts where the setting focuses on a modern timeline. Anyway, I hope everyone doesn't mind this because I'm particularly happy of how the story will turn out because of these changes.**_

_**I'm going to list them ALL from eldest to youngest. I transferred Altair, Zayn, Jas and Lily's bios here with more details.**_

* * *

_**ALTAIR "ALI" S.S. HEWLEY!**_

_**{10-years-old [eldest]}**_

_**~As the name says, he's Angeal's son with Elena. He was the one who suggested to his younger 'cousins' that they should use Lana's surname just for stealth and safety reasons. (He inherited Angeal's wits and honor.)He has midnight blue hair that can be mistaken to be as dark as Angeal's raven hair. His eyes looked like onyx pearls, but when exposed to light, it's more like an even darker shade of blue than his father's. He's a lot like Angeal in every way, and mostly inherited his mom's flexible attitude in socializing. He cares deeply for his family, and makes no problem with making friends; but for his cousins' safety, he could be really protective and lets out a cunning side that he also inherited from Elena. One thing that other people must take note of is the fact that they must never even think about harming or touching his little sister. Adorned by natural brotherly instincts, Ali reacts infinitely times worse when Suzanna is harmed than when he tends to his cousins.**_

* * *

_**DAHLIA MAE S.S. VALENTINE!**_

_**{9-yrs-old [a year younger than Ali; **__**birthday is considered on the day she came to the orphanage: SEPTEMBER 22nd**_]}

_**~She is the elder yet an adopted sister of Riku. She has very dark red hair that could be considered in the maroon category. She has hazel eyes which are usually framed with thin-rimmed oval glasses. She spent most of her life in the orphanage and no one ever knew where she came from nor she cared. For her, her real parents are either dead or didn't want her and she kept thinking that it was their own loss. As she grew in the orphanage, she took the responsibility of looking after Sora. He was taken by the orphanage as an infant when she was only 2-yrs-old. She and Sora are exceptionally close, and they also became close to their new family as she was taken in by Sephiroth and gained a new 'official' little brother; while Sora was taken in by Genesis and had a baby sister.**_

_**Dahlia is a very calm and patient child. She doesn't usually speak fondly, but she definitely shows she cares. Her smile can always be seen there, and only her family can tell if it's genuine or fake. Sephiroth became fond of her due to this strength, yet the fact remains how adorable she can be as a child...especially when she blushes and makes an effort to adjust her glasses out of nervousness. The silver-haired male is actually reminded of Zephyra and her habit of tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Sometimes, both Sephiroth and Zephyra wonder themselves if Dahlia is an adopted child, just as Genesis and Cissnei wondered about Sora; but that only shows how much they grew to love even their adopted children, right?**_

* * *

_**RIKU "RU" S.S. VALENTINE!**_

_**{7-yrs-old [2 years younger than Dahlia]}**_

_**~He will show as Sephiroth's biological son. In the DB saga, I would reveal in the story of what is Sephiroth and Vincent's real relationship. For now, I introduce Riku as Sephiroth and Zephyra's son. (Zephyra is the female martial artist within the Turks. Her name is made up by me.) His silver hair has a slight blue tint and his eyes are aquamarine. Although he inherited most of Sephiroth's personality and grew to his mother's stern yet still loving aura, Riku had some 'Zack influence' on him when he was under the said puppy's responsibility due to his parents' work. Though after some time, Zephyra settled herself on taking care of her own son before Riku could be completely 'infected'. Riku grew with a cheerful yet sarcastic personality. Out of habit that he got used to from both his mother and father, Riku tends to get emotionless around strangers or any people he doesn't trust.**_

* * *

_**SORA "SKY" S.S. RHAPSODOS!**_

_**{7-yrs-old [5 months younger than Riku; birthday is considered on the day he came to the orphanage: APRIL 25th*]}**_

_**~Obviously, he belongs to Genesis. However, he's more of an adopted child. Nevertheless, Genesis loves him as his own, and Sora's bright personality never fails to balance with Genesis temperamental one and Cissnei's aloof demeanor. Besides, he fitted in so well that everyone forgets that he was really adopted. He was taken in by Genesis when he was 3-yrs-old, while Sephiroth took Dahlia when she was 5-yrs-old. The story of how the four of them met will be revealed in Sincerely Innocent. Oh, when Sora was introduced to Cassie, she was only a few months old; and he absolutely adores her and became extremely protective of her through the years. The first time he saw Cassie, he adored her. Genesis is actually very fond of him and very much amused. Sora might be the opposite of his adopted father, but he knew enough when to be quiet or when his father needs him for something.**_

_***True birthday in KH**_

* * *

_**ZHERINTH "ZAYN" S.G. FAIR!**_

_**{6-yrs-old [a year younger than Sora]}**_

_**~He is often called Puppy Jr. since he's the spitting image of Zack. The only difference is the pair of bright green eyes that he inherited from his mother, Aertih. His black spiky hair, however, is tamer than his father's. He usually runs around the house acting like how Zack used to, if not worse. Zayn's stamina and sly hiding skills are far better than his father's, and even Zack can't completely handle him sometimes. Nevertheless, he gives warmth and all-smiles to the family with his plain compassionate innocence and radiance. He inherited Zack's ability to radiate happiness and kindness, together with Aerith's wisdom and gentle love. Although Zayn might act like an airhead, it's not necessarily true. Zayn knows stealth and timing, and he has the best flexibility and balance among his cousins. He can climb and jump like a gymnast, and this caused his hand-to-hand skills improved a lot because of this. Aside from that, he can be observant; but only with one main focus at a time.**_

* * *

_**ROXAS "ROZ" S.L. STRIFE!**_

_**{6-yrs-old [3 months younger than Zayn]}**_

_**~He will appear in the story as Cloud and Tifa's eldest biological son. He inherited his father's spiky blond hair, although it sways to one side slightly. He also inherited Cloud's bright blue eyes, but he managed to get his mother's fiery temper. His very protective over his cousins, especially to the younger ones. He's also possessive over the twins, as Cloud always reminds him that the strength he has must have time to be used to protect both of his sisters...especially Lily because of her failing health.**_

_**With Tifa as his mom, Roxas had his bare hands as his second most deadly weapons. With Cloud as his dad, he learned how to handle each blade with grace and speed instead of pure power. Basically, weapons or not, he's not a force to be reckoned with. Roxas can be arrogant at times due to Genesis' and Zack's influence (since they thought Roxas was gonna end up timid like Cloud once, if they didn't do anything about it), but can restrict his emotions when he really tries. One thing he can't stop is brooding. He'll brood whenever there's a slight feeling that he wants to, and not even he can stop it. This is one of the negative things he couldn't stop carrying from his father's genes. However, if there's anyone who can get Roxas to smile almost immediately yet sincerely, it would be his sisters. Anytime that Lily has an asthma attack or when Jas breaks down from nightmares, anyone would think that he's acting out of character when no one considers the fact that he's an elder brother.**_

* * *

_**CASSANDRA "CASSIE" S.S. RHAPSODOS**_

_**{5-yrs-old [a year younger than Roxas]}**_

_**~She's Genesis and Cissnei's biological daughter. She has the same auburn-red hair of her father, but the tips were slightly lighter like her mother's. Her eyes are chocolate brown almost like her mother's. She inherited almost everything about Genesis' personality and preferences, except for her usually calm and gentle demeanor that undoubtedly came from her mother. She's a very talented musician, but doesn't do well with sports. However, through both her parents, she gained impeccable skills with archery if it comes down to physical or sports-like competitions. Like her father when he was a child, Cassie is never seen without a book or at least a pen and notepad. She usually tends to write either a song or a poem when inspiration sparks. When she gets into that mode, only her family has the chance of getting her attention back.**_

* * *

_**JASMINE **__**"JAS"**__** LIANNA S.L. STRIFE!**_

_**{4-yrs-old [6 months younger than Cassie; elder twin]}**_

_**~Obviously, she's Cloud and Tifa's daughter. She is the elder twin sister of Lily. She's louder and tougher as she inherited more of Tifa's personality. However, she did inherit Cloud's ingenious skill with mechanics and technology. She's one hell of a hacker, and it's one of the reasons Reno is very much tempted to steal—I mean, adopt—her. However, she's an amateur in hacking and anything that relates to 'complicated thinking' compared to her twin. Jas is more of the one who 'does' things, and Lily is the 'brain'. Oh, she is Zayn's partner-in-crime...if you know what I mean. ;) Her motto? "Don't mess with the Jas!" She has Cloud's blond hair, and Tifa's dark brown eyes. Her blonde hair is styled like a pixie hairdo. It's tamely spiked yet she still has a wavy ponytail that reaches her midback. She wasn't fond of martial arts of any fighting sport, but her quick reflexes made her excel in fencing. She chose not to pursue it though, but in the canon universe, she's intensely talented with handling materia. Her teamwork with her sister when using magic is also impeccable.**_

* * *

_**LILIAN "LILY" ANASTASIA S.L. STRIFE!**_

_**{4-yrs-old [6 months younger than Cassie; younger twin]}**_

_**~She's the younger, wiser and quieter twin, and has Tifa's jet black hair, and Cloud's light blue eyes. After Cloud gave the idea to give Jas Lana's name, Tifa decided to give Lily the second one. The twins were the first females that joined the family, after all. Lily has a weaker body, which makes all of her cousins very protective of her. However, she's a VERY fast-learner and does well with puzzles and riddles. She's a genius with high intellectual capacity, reasoning out her fast-learning skills. She's the only one who can beat her sister in hacking things. She's also taken an interest in Literature, making her Genesis' slightly favorite niece (He still treats them fairly though.). She prefers to read rather than write though. Like Jas, she held no interest in martial arts. However, she fell in love at first sight with Archery after Genesis and Sephiroth got her attention and introduced her to it. Her two uncles took turns in teaching her, and sometimes, Cloud looks after her. She also gained talent in materia when she and her cousins got to the canon universe.**_

* * *

_**SUZANNA MARIE S.S. HEWLEY!**_

_**{8-months-old [youngest]}**_

_**~There's nothing much to say about her since she's way too young to even be able to do anything out of the ordinary. She has Elena's platinum blond hair and Angeal's sapphire blue eyes. She also inherited his smile, and her complexion was almost like her mother's. Suzanna is the type of baby who rarely cries loudly. Instead, she whimpers and whines softly. She enjoys Sora and Zayn's bright personality when she wants to play, and mostly looks for Altair when she demands something. She usually asks Dahlia to carry her around most of the time though. Suzanna is a very smart baby and spoke her first word when she was only 5 months old which was 'Mama'. It happened when Angeal was a bit worried about Elena's stress which was caused by Suzanna's sickly state recently. Suzanna also seems to enjoy hearing stories from Genesis, and is usually very quiet and attentive when someone talks about their deceased grandmother, Lana.**_

* * *

**THE NEXT SETS OF INFORMATION ARE REMINDERS THAT YOU MIGHT BUT NOT NECESSARILY NEED FOR THE STORY. THIS SECTION WAS FORMED IN CASE YOU GET CONFUSED ALONG THE WAY. YOU ARE NOT REQUIRED TO READ IT. THIS COULD BE CONSIDERED A MILD SPOILER FOR MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS.**

~The children were taught different means to fight for self-defense and self-interest. Their parents are usually busy yet famous, so they thought that the children should know ways to defend themselves from thugs to fan girls and fan boys.

~Sephiroth bought an abandoned yet spacious apartment within the ShinRa compound. He made it a place where the children can all safely reside in. The apartment is very near to his, Angeal's, Genesis', Zack's, Cloud's, and the Turks' own apartment. Although Genesis was openly objecting to the Turks' visits, the combined power of Zayn, the twins', and Sora's puppy dog face made him take everything back. Minerva be damned, those faces should be considered a sin in the redhead's own opinion!

~Zayn and Sora supposedly blurted out that the five were each of their own fathers (you know which child is whose). Everyone thought of it weird, yet Zack's brain somehow decided to work this time around and made a logical conclusion. He thought that the children lost their parents and that each of them somehow reminded the youngsters of the dead parents. This is why they allow some times when one would call them 'dad' or 'father'. Altair decided to go along with this story to keep his cousins safe, and instructed his cousins to do the same. They used the 'Sullivan' surname for an alias, and mostly address their supposed 'fathers' and 'mothers' with 'uncle' and 'auntie' respectively.

~Zayn, Sora and Jas make pranks all around the building everyday with different ideas to 'lighten and fresh up' the building. Zayn and Jas mostly does it, since Sora is busy with keeping them safe in the aftermath...he still laughed at his younger cousins' victims though.

~Due to the aforementioned prank-making, all 10 children were famously known as Junior Troopers' Crew. Zack and Genesis came up with the name for the reason that the children seem to act like young cadets and how each seem to act the same as they do. Moreover, the children were recognized the children of SOLDIERs and the Turks.

~The Science Department (mostly Hojo and Hollander) have tried getting their hands on the children. Their backgrounds are a little shady and this made them suspicious. However, the hawk eyes that both SOLDIERs and Turks possess are very hard to ignore, so they gave up on getting nearer to the young ones with the 'guardians'. On the other hand, only Ali, Dahlia, Riku, Sora and Roxas are the ones truly aware of the watching eyes; they don't know whose eyes they are though.

~Lily has a weak heart in general. She usually coughs blood when she's too stressed out, reasoning her anemia.

~Zayn doesn't necessarily hate water or taking a bath. He just likes to see the people struggle on making him do so.

~Zack is already a SOLDIER First-Class here, while Cloud successfully became a Third-Class and Genesis' apprentice. However, Sincerely Innocent will follow the plot line. The children's interactions with the conflicts are the main ideas of Sincerely Innocent.

~Cleverbot was one of the things that the canon and alternate universe had in common. Zayn and Jas introduced it to Zack, thus starting this story.

~The Turks already met the children by now. Does anyone want a chapter featuring the children with them, specifically the Turk 'mothers'?

~Riku, Sora, and Roxas are rarely seen because they usually run various errands for Ali.

~From Ali to the twins, they use their time to work at the Chocobo Farm whenever the SOLDIERs are on a mission. They take Suzanna with them, and no one but Tseng, Lazard and the carers of the farm know that they work there by this timeline. This is one of the places that Riku, Sora and Roxas disappear to all the time.

~Zack hasn't met Canon!Aerith yet. Zayn, however, already introduced himself to her with his cousins. He took Ali's instruction to heart and didn't reveal that she's his mother. However, it was all worth it for Zayn. He got to hug his mother again! (Aww...you guys want to see a chapter for both mother and son?)

~The children never age in the canon universe.

~The ShinRa Trinity, Zack, and Cloud usually spend the night in the children's apartment. Through time, they got used to making dinner for the little ones and sharing it with them. It genuinely made them all feel like a family, only missing a few females. (If only they knew...)

~The SOLDIERs and Turks still have a neutral if not a hateful relationship. However, the children made three specific SOLDIERs First-Class to soften up to three certain female Turks. The children even developed a plot to make them all fall in love; and so far, it seems to be working. (Want a glimpse of the chapter?)

~The first 'S' that is on the children's middle initials stands for 'Sullivan'. The next letter stands for the mother's maiden name. It would be explained on "Lovingly Yours, Mom" how their names turned out that way.

~Speaking of names, the Turks are referred to as the 'Sinclair' family in the DB Saga. The only Turk that showed a surname in some fan fiction is Reno, and it was Sinclair. I've decided to give that surname to all Turks in the modern timeline. However, the Sinclairs work more like a group or patrol in Lana's hometown instead of a family. The Sinclairs still value each other like a real family though, and are deeply grateful to Lana's family. I would reveal the whole story about it in "Dearly Beloved".

~Zephyra is a real character in the FF7 universe. She's a playable character in _Before Crisis_ and is said to have made an appearance in _The Last Order. _"Zephyra" is a name that I made up for her. It means _"gentle breeze" _and I thought it was perfect for her because of the fact that she was a martial artist and moves gracefully with her kicks. However, if you find out her real name, please tell me!

~Zayn made up every single nickname for his cousins, if not his own father and uncles. Jas only supports him by suggesting ideas.

* * *

**_A/N: If there are anymore questions, just ask. I'll update this section as soon as possible. Please R&R!_**


End file.
